


Other Half

by AmmoHasTooManyFandoms



Series: Bondi's Best [3]
Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Looking over the past, reflective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoHasTooManyFandoms/pseuds/AmmoHasTooManyFandoms
Summary: Basically a fluff piece I apologise. It's just y/n and Maxi and yeah. No dialogue so it's a little weird but give it a go please?





	Other Half

Bondi beach was one of the best travel locations in the world according to magazines and international bloggers and regular visitors. The refreshing clear blue water, the soft sand, the family atmosphere at the North end and the Backpackers down at… well, Backpacker’s. The other aspect that made the beach so great in all those reviews were the lifeguards; internationally recognised in the show _Bondi Rescue_ , they were all witty and charming, and compassionate- yes, even the gruff Hoppo. People came from far and wide to take photos with these lifeguards, to thank them for their service, to see them in action. These boys (and girls, sorry Jules) in blue were quick-thinking but not the type of people to make rash decisions without reason, caring and sympathetic, but also calm in difficult situations. The Bondi lifeguards were a huge part of what made the beach _Bondi._

Trent “Maxi” Maxwell was now considered a senior lifeguard. He’d joined at the ripe age of sixteen and had been keen to do anything, whether it be cleaning the change rooms or saving lives. Trent became known as Maxi, and soon found himself leaving his safe place tucked under Kerrbox’s wing to venture into the world of lifeguarding on his own. In doing this he met some of his best friends; Harrison and Jesse- and learned life skills he’d never forget. He became a mentor, he became a close friend; he became someone to lean on.

When he met y/n, he found someone _he_ could lean on for the first time in years. Y/n was his ally, the one to listen when Maxi felt no one wanted to hear him. Y/n was long legs and gorgeous hair, Y/n was a huge smile and dimples that only showed with _real_ happiness. They were _Trent’s_ partner in crime, not _Maxi’s._ Y/n loved him for his empathetic attitude; they loved him for his laugh and his ability to defuse a situation with ease. They knew when to hug him, to comfort him, and when to leave him so he could calm down. Y/n stored every moment in the back of their mind, keeping them there just in case Trent had had enough one day. When they voiced this Trent only smiled, his arm wrapping tighter around their waist.

_I doubt that’ll happen, baby. You’re stuck with me._

Maxi on the beach was a force to be reckoned with. He wore a sharp gaze, a charming smile, and an easygoing attitude at all times. He was fast on land and in water luckily, and had learned over time what to say when things were getting rough. Maxi was one of the best lifeguards on Bondi and he knew it, but he stayed humble. He used to be the scrawny sixteen year old kid with braces, ten years later he was one of the front men in Bondi Rescue. Maxi was a man, and it showed when he was working. The beach was one of his passions, and it would always stay close to his heart.

Anyway. Y/n was Maxi’s other half; they were about as close to the dream team that you could get realistically. Sure, they had their fights and their moments, but they stuck together like glue. Nothing could change that. It only make sense that one day Maxi proposed on the beach, to the complete surprise of y/n and every lifeguard on duty that night, including Harrison Reid himself. It had been an utter shock, but everyone couldn’t help but clap when the couple entered the tower as fiancés. It was a beautiful moment, and y/n couldn’t have been happier.

Well, that was what they thought until they had twins. Two girls, both _daddy’s girls_ , and there was nothing but love in Maxi’s eyes for them. He didn’t even mind changing nappies and that was really saying something with twins. The lifeguards had become honorary aunts/uncles to the twins, and those girls were doted on by everyone. Maxi spent any free time he had with his family, loving y/n, watching the twins grow. He watched their personalities develop; both spirited and had a touch of y/n’s quick mouth, but with Maxi’s charm. One was more subdued; if prompted she could make quite a scene, while her sister was quite simply a very energetic child. It didn’t matter what they were doing or where they were- you could tell when the twins had entered the room. A lot of couples usually lost their love once they had kids- too busy to invest in anyone else- but Maxi and y/n were still very clearly in love with each other. They still had inside jokes, late night talks and sometimes midnight snacks. Nothing had changed between them; they were still Trent and y/n. They loved to go to the beach as a family, but it was special when it was just them; even for a brief moment. The salvaged every second together, as though they were going to be separated by force some day.

Maxi knew how lucky he was to wake up next to y/n every morning. Y/n loved to sleep in and took every opportunity they got, and Maxi was not someone to interrupt that, however he also loved to cuddle. When y/n was still sleeping deeply Maxi found a way to cuddle, but if y/n was half awake they’d move around until they had their head resting on his chest, leg thrown over his. Chests together, Maxi’s hands on y/n’s waist. Y/n found it was comfortable there as long as she wrapped her arms around his neck to get their arms out of the way. The time they spent together was something cherished; it was something to be tucked away for a rainy day. They met on a rainy day actually, at the fire brigade Maxi worked at part-time when y/n had gone there to get out of the rain for a minute while walking their dog. Maxi had been utterly charming to say the least, and it hadn’t been long before they were together.

Waking up beside y/n was a treat he didn’t deserve, he believed sometimes. He was tired and he’d yell, they’d fight, but y/n had everything under control. They knew exactly how to help Maxi down, when to kick him off his high horse to come back to Earth. Maxi knew he was beyond lucky to have the jobs he did, to have the opportunities he’d received, but nothing beat having y/n in his life. Y/n was his best friend, his partner in crime, his other half. Without y/n Maxi had no idea where he’d be in life, not to get cliché.

Y/n was one of the best things to happen to Maxi, and he was fully aware of that.

Vice versa, too.


End file.
